Geraskier
- When Jaskier first meets Geralt, he's considered the Butcher of Blaviken, but still tries to stay attached to his hip. • • • • • - Of a sort. Witcher's are more mutants than a different species entirely. • • • • • • • MOMENTS • - Despite how easily annoyed Geralt becomes by Jaskier, he immediately tries to find a way to save him from the magic the Djinn put on him. • - Jaskier certainly seems to act that way. }} Geraskier is the slash ship between Geralt and Jaskier from the The Witcher fandom. Canon Four Marks After getting criticized for his song, Jaskier notices Geralt brooding in the corner of the tavern. He makes his way over, but Geralt just wants to drink alone. Jaskier ignores that and asks for a review of his song, but Geralt just says they don't exist. Jaskier is confused, and Geralt clarifies that he's refering to the creatures in the song. Jaskier asks how he would know and realizes that Geralt is a witcher. Geralt walks away, leaving the tavern, but not before getting a job. As Geralt makes his way to find the creature stealing from the farmer, Jaskier catches up to him and offers help, but Geralt just tells him to go away. Jaskier says he'll be silent back up, and thinks that his song will be better if they're about real stories. Geralt seems to be full of stories, and offers to be his barker, singing tales of Geralt the Butcher of Blaviken. Geralt promptly stops and punches Jaskier in the stomach. As they make their way, Jaskier tells Geralt that he has an image problem. If he came with, he could rid Geralt of the title, but Geralt continues to just be annoyed by him. Jaskier asks if he can ride on the horse with Geralt, but Geralt just yells at him to not touch Roach. He then hops off of Roach and starts to walk, Jaskier talking constantly throughout. Jaskier asks what he's looking for, but Geralt just says silence. Jaskier asks if he's ever fought a devil before, but Geralt says they don't exist, leaving Jaskier confused as to what they're doing. They're suddenly attacked with something, a tiny ball and Jaskier see's someone wearing a devil's mask. He is promptly knocked out with a projectile and Geralt tries to see what's going on, but is taken by the creatures. The two wake up in a cave, Geralt struggling to break them from their binds. Jaskier says that this would be where they escape, but Geralt angrily says that they'll kill them. Jaskier asks who the "they" is, when an elven woman comes in and kick Geralt in the face. Moments Four Marks * Jaskier overhears Geralt getting a job. Betrayer Moon * The prostitute finds a scar on Geralt and comments that Jaskier didn't sing of it. Songs :Toss a Coin to Your Witcher | Jaskier/Joey Batey :Jaskier's first song about Geralt Fanon After the release of the TV Series, the pairing quickly skyrocketed. It became the most popular ship in the fandom, which was helped by the mass of new fans coming to the fandom from the series. Book fans also shipped the pairings, and video game fans as well, but to a lesser extent. On AO3, Geraskier is the most written ship for Geralt and Jaskier. It is also the most written ship in The Witcher - All Media Types and The Witcher (TV) tags, the second most written in The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski tag and the fourth most written in The Witcher (Video Games) tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Lists Trivia * In the English translation of The Witcher novels, Jaskier's name is translated to Dandelion but kept as Jaskier in the Netflix series. References